


Loyalty

by Mad Targaryen Loyalist (TargaryenPug)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Daenerys wins, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Daenerys wins, Dark Danny, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Jonerys, Do not read this if you like Sansa, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Queen Daenerys, a Fuck it Fic, fuck the north
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenPug/pseuds/Mad%20Targaryen%20Loyalist
Summary: After the long night, Jon reflects on a lot of things...Jon embraces his queen, they embrace the Darkness they both had fought against and together they embrace their heritage of greatness AND madness...Fire and Blood





	1. Chapter 1

“who does that?” Asked Tormund

“A madman, OR A KING?!-- the loud cheers flooded the hall. 

_Do not awake the dragon, Do not awake the dragon._

Dany repeated to her head, she had her own people, they would show her gratitude and love, these where Jon's people she was never going to be...

“A queen!” a voice answered, angry and loud enough to be heard across the castle.

“A Khaleesi, the Mad King's daughter...” Dany turned to see Jon

She didn't understand, he had been distant. He hadn't even looked at her.

“She, who risked her life to save us, all of us...She saved you, Tormund, and you Clegane...she saved you too, she saved me, more than once...you people, she saved all of us, How many of you has expressed their gratitude yet?”

 

The room felt silent. 

She saw his fist clenched and his other hand quietly in the grip of his sword... _why then? Did he still love her?_

He unclosed his fist and removed his hand from the grip of his sword.

She was about to leave; she was obviously not welcome there. But she did manage to hear from afar.

“Forgive me my lords, I'm a little drunk and this battle has taken too much from me”

“If you excuse me, my lords, my queen needs me” he stood up, drunkenly pushing his chair and left...his footsteps echoed in the halls.

 

* * *

 

He saw Dany staring at the fire, with a blank expression on her face...gods...he could feel his heart shattering in a thousand small pieces...they never had much love for him either. He remembered sitting alone in the feasts, the feeling of anger and the emptiness of seeing his men die.

Before the battle, he felt repulsion when he found out she was his aunt...but now...he saw the sad look on her face.

He knocked the door, which by some reason was open. Why was nobody guarding her?

“Dany!”

He said, she turned to see them.

“Viserys...I... I understand him now, that night in the tent...I get it...”

“Viserys?” Dany never mentioned her brother. NEVER.

And the few times she did she spew vile along, such vitriol. Jon had Lord Stark growing up...and Arya...the old Arya, Jon couldn't look at the new one in the face...Viserys, had he met her he would have splited him in half.

“They will never love me, will they? They will ever have for me anything but resent and vitriol...because of who I am, because where I lived...BECAUSE I WAS AN EXILE! EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR THEM” her sadness turned into rage.

_Oh Dany, my sweet Dany, what have they done to you?_

“Fuck them” said Jon, softly. He surprised Dany...

“Fuck them?” asked Dany surprised.

“Fuck Clegane, Fuck Sam, Fuck Tormund, Fuck your brother, Fuck the lords...Fuck the North”

“Fuck the North?”

“Fuck the North!”

She looked confused.

“I almost died, Dany, and I remembered...I remembered the way Sansa treated me, the way Lady Stark treated me...and then I remembered the boat...”

“I... I was certain too I was going to die, I tried to defend Jorah...he...”

“...was a good man, loyal...and he died for these ungrateful cunts in this frozen hellhole, Dany I don't care anymore, I swore I'd never have a bastard...but I want to make a thousand little dragons with you, I want to be with you...”

Jon never said cunts...or she hasn't heard him before.

“Jon...”

“Fuck Jon Snow! Fuck Jon Stark too...he's dead, I am Aegon Targaryen and I am giving myself to you...WE are the blood of the Dragon, Dany...”

She smiled, he smiled.

“Fire and blood” she said.

 

* * *

 

They had pulled him out of the meeting.

“We don't trust her Jon”

Jon stared at Arya.

“Has she done anything to warrant your mistrust?” he asked.

“no, but...”

“I love you Arya, but please, shut up...We would all be dead if it weren't for her”

“Arya killed the night king!” said Sansa, Jon stared at her, his eyes were shooting daggers.

“HER men gave their lives defending Winterfell...”

“And we will never forget them. That doesn’t mean that I want to kneel to someone who...”

“WOULD IT KILL YOU TO SHOW SOME BLOODY GRATITUDE!?” yelled Jon, Sansa felt silent, so did Arya.

“SHE ALMOST DIED, SANSA! DEFENDING US, DEFENDING YOU! Gods! You'd stab her in the back, wouldn't you? I've been so naive! Dying taught me NOTHING! When she fell of her dragon, she picked up a sword! what have you done Sansa? Petty games? And Arya...I thought YOU were better than this...Anyone who isn't us is the enemy? Who taught you that? Did you forget about Micah the butcher's boy? Some time ago I wasn't US either!”

“Jon we never ment...”

“ENOUGH! enough. You made me "King in the North", I made a promise that WE will keep to her, and it will be the last time anyone says anything about it”.

 

Sansa looked unhappy about it.

They turned to Bran.

 

* * *

 

Dany was alone in the war room.

No matter what she did, she could not help her growing anger, she had taken a hot bath earlier to relief some tension, she had spoken with Missandei and Greyworm, she had read papers, she sat across the fire, she even drank a little, from the strange horn Tormund Gigantsbane had brought with him but nothing worked, Viserys and his voice kept coming back to her  _You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?_  ...but she did, she wanted to wake the dragon ever more, she tried to keep her anger inside of her. She was not there to be queen of the ashes, though...some respect would have been nice.

She kept clenching her fists in the war table.

These, people, this wretched barren wasteland she had wasted her army defending. 

She thought Northerners honorable, she thought them as men and women of their word, The Dothraki had more honor, the dothraki kept their word and she had lost them in bloody Winterfell, what was she going to tell the crones in Vaes Dothrak? The Women and Children, she had convinced, were safe with her?

A loud knock on the door interrupted her thoughts...It was Jon. Jon...

He had acted strange, before the battle and he was acting strange again...but differently...she liked this new Jon, perhaps even more than the Jon she met at Dragonstone.

“Dany!”  He said, he began to remove his clothes, he threw his shirt to the ground and quickly reached to her to hold her head with his hands, and kiss her...not like he had kissed her in the boat, no, a real kiss, almost like Drogo but different, wild...she liked it.

She pushed him slightly, they stared a while, and then she removed her dress, she still had underneath her shirt which she took off, only to run back at Jon and kiss him, as wildly...they pushed all the pieces of the map, so they could lay on it.

He tried to tame her, but she dominated. She was a dragon.

She got on top of him quick and became ruthless with her naked body, she pummeled the Lord of Winterfell, and both made the dance of savages, it wasn't the sweet tender dance of the boat, but it was, it wasn't hatred, it wasn't anger not at each other at least, no...it was a dance of dragons full of passion and flame.

Both fighting for dominance, for power.

None of them screamed, none of them said a word but both where snarling and rasping and fighting for dominance, they were both wild beasts full of fire.

They yielded after a while, and their naked bodies decorated the map with their juices.

 

They separated, they laughed, they smiled, and then they kissed gently.

“Gods Dany, I missed you!”

“Then why were you pushing me away?”

“Because I knew nothing, I was an idiot, I could only think about you being my aunt, How sad is that? it bothered me...but then...the Long Night came and staring at Viserion...It...made me think about a lot of things...”

“Do you want to be king Jon?”

“No, I only want you, fuck my crown... Dany marry me, I'll give you one thousand dragons to rule the world for thousands of years, you can keep that gods awful chair if you wish, but let me be by your side...and I'll give you an heir, and my love, my soul, I'll burn everything to the ground if need be...what do you say?”

Dany smiled, it was a twisted smile, a cruel smile...Jon liked that smile “I'll do it! I'll marry you!” He kissed her with passion.

“Let's tell Sansa!” said her betrothed, evilly and with a smirk on his face “I want to see the look on her face when we tell her”.

 

 Dany quite liked the new Jon.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did love being a hero, but if this is where it leads...I'm done with that.

Sansa stared blankly at Bran.

 

 

“Who else knows about it? “ asked Arya, as Sansa would not.

 ”Samwell and Jon... only them...Them and Daenerys” answered Bran

 ”...Why didn't he tell us? “

 ”Because...” answered Bran. “...He loves her”.

 ”Why her?"  Asked Sansa... "SANSA!” said Arya with incredulity in her face.

 

 

 

Bran stared blankly “You would have to ask him, he made me and Sam keep it in secret” this enraged Sansa, but she saw an opportunity...maybe...maybe she could pull them apart, she went to find Tyrion.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jon commissioned something, from Gendry; Dany had given him the title of Lord, earlier in private...so Jon wasn't sure he could commission this from him anymore, he was now a Lord, not a blacksmith; but he seemed happy to work on some metal, he working with steel...more so, to the Queen who had made him Lord.

“Here” he had said to Jon when he picked it up “Tell her it's my thank you gift” he said, Jon was happy...it was a gift for his queen, and he knew it was going to be of supreme quality, he covered the whole thing in furs...he wanted it to be a surprise, he wanted to give his queen, his future wife, a nice gift before they rode to Kingslanding.

 He seemed happy enough, and he was...until Varys approached him “May I talk to you my lord?” asked Varys, Jon got slightly angry... but he hid it behind a courteous smile “You are lucky I am in such a good mood today, my lord; but sure...we may talk”

 

 

Varys pulled Jon to a secluded area, the Stables, those were empty, so it was the perfect place to share secrets.

 

“I have received some information, my lord...”

 

 

“Go on...” said Jon, but he kept his hand in his sword's hilt, discretely.

 ”I, some of my..."Little Birds" has told me about your unique parentage, My lord...I wish not to speak I'll of our beloved queen, gods keep her in their grace, but long have I feared for her state of mind...I'm afraid she no longer listens to me, or Lord Tyrion, and she did seem quite upset in the feast...”

 

“As was I...” Jon reminded Varys.

 ”Of course, my lord, but you were quite drunk, she looked a different kind of upset, and I understand your feelings about our ever-graceful queen, but the fact of the matter is...she does have a certain history of ruthlessness and we all know what her father...wanted to do”

 

 

Jon stared silently.

“Of course, your shared bloodline also has the greatness of kings past, that I have no doubt...But she seems...unstable...perhaps, someone else should sit on the throne, perhaps someone like, you, for example”

 Jon pulled Longclaw out of its scabbard and quickly slashed Varys's hand. It fell to the ground, dirty, and Varys himself fell to his knees, it hurt...quite a lot.

 

 

“Listen here! you little treasonous worm!” said Jon with vitriol “SHE is our queen and you promised your loyalty to her!”

“My lord!” said Varys, crying for the pain of losing his hand, the blood kept spilling, it flew like water flows through a river “I was merely, seeking the good of the realm! please! she's mad!”

 

“And you think I'm not? I AM THE BLOOD OF THE DRAGON! Isn't that why you were looking for me? Because I'm Rhaegar's son!?” Varys was crying in pain, loudly, it was a miracle that no one heard him through the walls yet.

 ”My lord! ...Your Grace…” Varys was crying

 

 

“WHO TOLD YOU?!” Jon asked... “Your grace...!” Varys repeated...still crying

 “If you don't tell me now who told you my secret, I will make you wish for the sweet release of death! Lord Varys, and I keep my word…”

 

 

“It was Tyrion, your grace! Tyrion and Sansa! please I beg you have mercy!” Jon laughed, like a madman, like a king.

 

 

“Don't worry, I keep my word, Lord Varys, I will have mercy” he said, then, swiftly, he slashed Varys in half.

His body fell sideways, Jon took the body atop a black horse that was in the stables, careful that nobody saw him.

He then proceeded to take the horse on gallop, Rhaegal was nesting not a long ride from there and the poor dragon had been weakened quite a lot during the battle of Winterfell, some food would do him good, and after he fed the dragon…he would have a nice little chat with his sister.

* * *

 

Sansa was sitting in the great hall, she had told Tyrion a while ago, and Varys, because she knew they would listen...she thought about all the possibilities, with the Dragon Queen out of her way, Jon would rule instead, like a Stark, and she'd have more power that she could have ever dreamt on.

She would be left in charge of the North. 

 

 She smiled for herself, the Targaryen...she would probably die, and the best part is that she'd take Cersei with her...suddenly she heard a loud noise, the door fell, it was Jon.

 

"Jon!" she said with some relief on her face.

"Don't call me that, my name is Aegon" he answered coldly. Sansa began to get a little nervous.

"Jon... what’s the matter?" Jon walked straight to her, and he hit her, not with his hands but with the pommel of his sword, he knocked her out of the chair...this wasn't the Jon, Sansa knew. This...this was a monster, a madman.

"You just couldn't stand her, could you?"

She was crying, it...was worse than Ramsay, than Joffrey.

"Who told you? oh sweet sister" he asked.

"What...what are you talking about?" she asked, in fear, again in fear, she thought she would never be afraid again and there she was, scared of her brother; quiet and gentle Jon Snow who had previously been nothing but kind to her.

"I see your games now, sweet sister, during the Battle of the Bastards, you waited until we took the castle to arrive, you were hoping that both Ramsay and I would be dead, you convinced me to fight this battle for Rickon, but then you tried to make me give up on Rickon...because he would have been Lord of Winterfell..."

Sansa was terrified "No, Jon...it...it's not like that, please".

"You were also hoping we'd die here, me and Dany, when she was nothing but kind to you...Gods! Sansa, I should have seen it...you did say you admired Cersei, and I know that you told Varys because I had a little chat with him..." he said, he showed her the blade of the sword, it was red with blood.

Sansa omitted a scream, she put her hands in her mouth not to scream.

He then put the blade back in it’s scabbard.

 

They heard walking, someone was getting close, Sansa was hoping it would be Brienne, or one of her men, the knights of the vale, Arya; Sansa knew she had friends in this castle…Jon’s men were the Wildlings, everyone else was hers…or the Dragon Queen’s.

That was exactly who walked through the door, the Dragon Queen saw Sansa on the floor, and Jon nearby.

“Jon, love, what is going on? What is Lady Sansa doing in the ground?” she asked, calmed.

“Apologies, my queen…” said Jon “She was conspiring, against us, she was trying to use me to get rid of you, I didn’t tell her my secret but apparently Bran did, and she could not keep it for herself”

The Queen smiled; it was a sinister smile.

“She was expecting a dance of the dragons? Well then, dear nephew, should we show her how dragons dance?”

Jon smiled evilly.

“I think we shall, dear Aunt”

Jon dragged Sansa and seated her in a chair.

“No…” Said Sansa.

The Queen strapped her to the chair, so she had to see.

“Nothing is going to happen to you, Lady Sansa…you just have to watch” she was tied up, Sansa was unable to move.

And then, in front of her the King and Queen of madness got bare, they kissed, and they got in the table Sansa was sitting, right in front of her.

She saw her brother, and his scars, she saw him ram against the Mad King’s Daughter, with strength, and she saw her retaliate, she saw as he also put his fingers under the queen’s wet cave, she saw as her brother later explored that cave with his tongue, and return then with his cock.

And they dance right in front of her, both laughing, laughing in the midst of madness, Sansa tried not to watch but she couldn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

“…She told Cersei” she said.

“Somebody sent a raven south to tell Cersei that we were going to head for Dragonstone, Euron’s fleet probably is expecting us in the way…” she said.

Greyworm only nodded, Missandei, remained by his side.

“…We have no choice but to remain in this frozen wasteland for a while, because they are probably preparing an ambush”

Dany felt bad, she knew that Greyworm and Missandei both hated the north, she had grown to hate it too since her arrival, that hatred had grown on all of them since they had to defend it, and yet they were stuck there.

“We could try to travel through the Kings road, and maybe we could take the ships back to Mereen, grow our numbers and from there attack Kingslanding, they are expecting us in Dragonstone, not Kingslanding” said Greyworm.

“I thought of it too, but I see it quite improbable that there would be no forces, ground and naval, in Kingslanding, they are expecting us by now” she clenched her fist…Sansa had told Cersei about her battleplans.

Someone interrupted their meeting, it was Jon, he entered the small room in which there were only Dany, Missandei and Greyworm, they were in the Maester’s chambers rather than the map room.

“Greyworm, Lady Missandei…My queen, may I ask if this is a good place to make your strategy?”

Dany smiled when she saw Jon.

“I needed to formulate my plans in some place where no one can hear us, I know now that I can only trust Greyworm and Missandei…and you…perhaps Ko Fano too, but he doesn’t know how to read a map, here we could plan discretely”

Jon grabbed a chair, he sat between Greyworm and Daenerys, Greyworm stared at him, and Jon gave him a smirk.

“Well, we can’t go through the eastern sea, can we?” he asked.

“No, we cannot” answered Greyworm, coldly.

“…You said Yara took the Iron Islands back, didn’t you?”…

“Yes…”

Dany understood then.

“I get it, thank you Jon, instead of going through the eastern sea, we go through the Western sea, we go to the Iron Islands, we recover and gather more forces, we then take Lannisport, we sack the place, we go to Sunspear, gather even more people and from there we go straight to Kingslanding, and we take it…”

Jon smiled “I was just going to say that we surrounded the continent and went straight to Kingslanding, but yours is a better plan my queen” they kissed with evil smiles in their faces.

“I propose we leave in a fortnight, my queen…” she agreed.

They cleaned up nicely, after, Greyworm and Missandei left, Jon and Dany stayed in the room.

“I have a gift…” he said

“For me?”

“Usually, the pretty little lordlings give their betrothed a cloak, but you are no delicate maiden, you are a warrior queen, a queen of fire” He stood up, he picked up a bundle covered in furs and took off the furs; it was an armor and a sword…the armor was black, it had beautiful dragon motives and the sword had a big ruby on it’s hilt…it…it was Valyrian steel.

“Jon…” she said.

“Take it, it’s my gift, Gendry agreed to make it for me, every warrior needs a an armor and a sword, and to you I give this armor and this sword…so tell me, how shall you name your sword, my dear queen?”

She grabbed the sword, it was light, she stared at the onyx black hilt.

She smiled “I shall call it…The Ash Queen”.


	3. Chapter 3

The Iron Born, are a surprisingly loyal bunch, Daenerys finds, similar to the Dothraki in a way, but unyielding; they love their queen and their queen loves her...they love her.

 

They promise them vengeance, and that's all they really wanted...They Iron Born and the Dornish...they desire revenge above anything else, there was a time where Dany would have asked them not to get it, but she now desired revenge too, as did Jon...Jon...

Jon had been nothing but supportive, he had changed after the battle, so had she...Before the dour and honorable Jon Snow couldn't even look at her in the eye, but this new Jon...he loved her, and she had changed herself, she liked it, the new her; better and improved, a warrior with the blood of the dragon, unafraid, strong, who took what she wanted.

She was no longer concerned to make her people love her, and ironically now that she did not care anymore, her people began to love her; but she was also beginning to enjoy the fear the ones who wouldn’t love her feel for her.

 

The Dornish and the Ironborn were different. 

 

The Dornish, were also unique in a sense; Thousands of years ago House Targaryen had been enemies with the dornish but now...The Dornish were also loyal, in a different way; they were schemers as much as they were warriors, men of the land much like the Dothraki. And she promised them revenge.

 

“I never cared much for that stinking pit of a city if I'm honest, let it burn, let it fall to the ground...for Elia, for Dorne” said the new Prince of Dorne. 

"For Dorne" replies Daenerys. 

"For Dorne" adds Jon. 

"For the Iron Islands" adds Tara

"For the Iron Islands" add Jon and Dany. 

"Fire and Blood" she says, and everyone in that room raises their tankard. 

 _Fire and Blood_. 

* * *

 

They use that night note only to rally their men, But to dance with each other. 

They fine themselves doing it every night. 

Jon's cock in her wet cunt, some times it's his toungue what dances down there,  following each patch of skin,  some times it's her mouth. 

It's always passionate,  and they allow the Prince of Dorne to watch, he likes to watch and they like to be watched. 

* * *

 

Euron expects them by the sea, but they march on land.

With Jon riding Rhaegal and Daenerys riding Drogon the walls fall with ease, they eliminate the scorpions, and their forces go through.

 

The Dothraki, the northmen, the dornish and Yara's Ironborn cut through the Lannister soldiers like a knife cuts through butter, and Jon, watching from afar begins to laugh.

 

Dany Lands in front of her men, dressed in the black armor Jon gave her, with her sword to, Drogon raises to the sky to disappear in the cloths while his Queen fights like she was born for it...And she then cuts through this men  _she's good, she has talent, she just lacks the technique_  Jon thinks, they will have time.

Jon sees a man hiding behind a barrel, he drags them out of it and stabs him, he laughs then like a madman...he feels alive, truly alive, he feels more alive now than he did before his death. 

 

He sees his queen, far ahead cutting through a few more men before she gets on Drogon's back again, she reaches then the air and from above she makes the outer walls of the red keep fall.

Harrenhall

The men reach screaming they cut through the soldiers blocking the entrance, Jon leads them, he cut Lannister soldier after Lannister soldier...and then they bring the door down...

Jon runs towards the main hall, he sees a chunk of the wall down, Maegor's holdfast, the Throne room, it's illuminated by a ray of sun, and then he sees.

 

His beautiful queen, her sword is damp with blood, as is her armor, in fact there is some blood covering her face and her long-braided silver hair too...Drogon is right beside her, she's sitting in the Iron Throne.

 

* * *

 

Daenerys sat in the throne room with ease.

It was said in the past that when a unworthy ruler sat upon it the throne would cut him to shreds, but she sat on it as if she were born to it.

Jon wouldn’t imagine himself in there, Targaryen or not, Rhaegar’s or not…SHE was the one who truly belonged there.

“Nephew!” she yelled.

“Come, Nephew, sit on my lap”

“As your grace desires” he said, that was the Targaryen part of him, of his blood; the part that in the past made him feel uneasy around her once he found out she was his blood, but not anymore.

She was happy too, people cowered in fear, but she sat upon the throne that was carved for her, her nephew, her lover, he accepted her as she was, as she was ment to be.

Fighting against the night king she had discovered her true self, and her true self had gained her the throne of her ancestors, the throne of Aegon the conqueror.

The executions followed.

Jon was about to behead Lady Cersei, but something happened…

“Wait...” she said.

“Wait? While she lives, she threatens everything we have built together dear aunt, she needs to die”

“I know, dear nephew…but I want to do it myself…” Jon turned to see his dark queen in all her splendor, Gods, how he loved that woman.

“As you command your grace”

He bowed and respectfully moved aside, smiling, that was a dragon indeed.

“Do you have any last words, _Your Grace_?” Asked Daenerys, the lion queen began to cry…

“Please, I’m about to be a mother, I beg you, have mercy” Then Jon’s gift slashed through her throat, the new sword, _Ash Queen_ , had been indeed a good sword, a fantastic sword, slightly shorter than _Longclaw_ but slightly lighter too, swifter as well…he was proud of Lord Gendry’s work, it was, no doubt, a masterwork.

Jon walked back to kiss his queen, the silver one, the silver dragon that he had fallen in love to; meanwhile the golden lion’s head laid in the ground staring blankly at the sky, with those gorgeous green eyes.

“Not bad, my love, but you need to hold it a little closer to the blade and further from the pommel…see? Here, in the in the upper part of the grip, just below the quillion” he said.

“I suppose you are going to teach me, my love” she said, with a purr in her voice, a purr that melted Jon’s heart and mind, and made him hard at the same time.

“Gods no, I’d get too distracted with how beautiful you are to teach you properly, but I shall get you a good teacher, you are a natural Dany, I’m sure you will get the grip of it soon”.

“Well then, who will teach me?”

“We will see, we will get a great swordsman, the best that can be…I promise you, my queen, you shall become the greatest swordswoman that walks this earth”

 

* * *

 

Later that night they took each other in the passionate dance of dragons, alone that time, mad, both of them, mad and cruel and happy; like two forces of nature clashing, that drove them mad with pleasure neither had felt before; not with Drogo, not with Daario, not with Ygrette…no…it was as if they had been made for each other.

And once they were done and, in each other’s arms, they discussed the issue of the Hand, in the morning they would remove Tyrion and search for a new hand.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"You heard her" said Jon.

"We don't need you anymore" he added

"Your graces I don't understand, have I not been loyal?" asked Tyrion, his voice irked her, Had he? had he been loyal? all those times, not taking The Red Keep, Marching to bring the undead to Cersei, all those times he had begged her to spare her...

"Loyal...at times, my lord, you have been loyal at times, you were loyal in Mereen, but as soon as we landed here your loyalty seemed to have gone elsewhere...your sister who you assured me you despised, your brother who lied to you..." she said

"Lied?" Tyrion asked, and Dany then smiled for herself, he had no idea, no one had told him...perhaps it was time to pay back...

"Yes, my lord, lied, or did you not know about your first wife?" she said taunting him, how she loved that.

"How do you know about her, I never talked about her, I never told you..." he said nervous

"I got myself a competent 'Master of Whispers' after Varys's betrayal...he told me some...interesting stories...your first wife, what was her name? Tysha! oh she could be the subject of songs! I'll probably have a bard make a song about her...such a sad story..."

"Your grace, how do you know about Tysha? WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT HER?!" he seemed tortured...good.

"Sweet Tysha...she wasn't a whore, well, not before your father intervened, not before the silver coins...she's living in Pentos, she's got a beautiful house and a beautiful son...a little short that lad..."

"No..." kept saying Tyrion... "No... No..." he broke down in the floor...

"If I were you, my lord, I'd go find her...before someone else does..." with that said, Tyrion's expression turned somber, he ran, Jon and Dany saw him run...run as far as his little legs allowed him, to try to reach the port.

"Isn't he lovely?" asked Jon with a hint of malice.

"He is...if not for the beard he could pass as a child..." she said...

"Speaking of..." said Jon, he turned her to meet her face, and he then kissed her, passionately...with strength.

"I think I want children..." said Jon.

"Mirri Maz Duur..."

"Was a lying witch and I will prove her wrong, come on...it's time we forge a dynasty that lasts more than a thousand years"...with that said, he began removing both his clothes, and hers...Dany quite liked this new Jon.

 

* * *

 

Jon looked from afar as his warrior queen got stronger every day...she went from clumsy with the sword to a sword saint, she was a quick learner...

And Jon could watch from the balcony as she practiced with her master, Jon then lusted...he touched himself above his clothing’s.

 

He lusted when he heard the screams of the traitors consumed by the fire, gods, it called to him.

He realized he lusted when his wife drawled blood with the gift he had made for her, he lusted when she saw her in the iron chair...He was married to a tyrant and he loved it...he was attracted to her power, her ruthlessness, her violet Valyrian eyes and her silver platinum hair, her blood...specially her blood.

He loved the idea of fucking his aunt, he loved the idea of going south on her.

He wanted to lick her back, he wanted to wipe her arse clean with his tongue, he wanted to fuck in the sept of Baelor, he wanted to fuck in front of her subjects, he wanted to fuck atop a horse like her horse lord first husband probably did once upon a time.

He wanted his cock in her wet sex.

He wanted to breathe her.

 

He could not believe he had ever been ashamed...The old Jon was a fool...he never realized what he lacked and what he was missing...

 

* * *

 

The banner stood proud over the city, the snarling three headed dragon…

He was breathing, he loved the air of fear and terror…

“We need to talk…” Jon turned around to see…Arya, he hugged her tight, and left her, there was glee in his voice “Little Sister! You followed me all the way up here, to Kingslanding, and just in time for my wedding! I am so glad that you are here, do you have any presents?” he said.

“What is wrong with you? Snap out of it Jon, the Dragon Queen, she’s using you! She has turned you into one of her creatures…”

Jon got angry “She has done no such thing, it’s all me, I changed, so has she, ingratitude and staring death at it’s face will do that to you…I’d thought you’d be happy for me, Arya, she makes me happy…I make her happy…”

“SHE’S A TYRANT! AND SHE’S MAD” she said, yelling.

“Oh, sweet, sweet sister, mad? I guess we are, or maybe not…a Tyrant? Perhaps, but maybe that is what we need…I only know one thing, my sweet, sweet sister…I am everything she is; and I love it, I feel alive, the dragon in me has awoken and I love it, and I love her…I thought you would be happy for that, but I guess not…It doesn’t matter anyways…” he said…

A loud roar was heard in the sky, not the one that belonged to the black beast, but the one who belonged to the green one.

“I’d get out of the city if I were you…” Jon said, with a sinister smile on his face.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

They marry, and their wedding makes her first wedding seem null in comparison.

The Dornish, The Ironborn, The Dothraki and The Northerners, they take what they want, a few men die in brawls, and on savage fights; Jon sees a Dornishman spear down an Ironborn and Dany watches as a Dothraki takes some poor Ironborn lad mercilessly, and both enjoy the night...They are savages, if their people were savages so were they and they were.

Jon is a wildling, he does as he pleases and he takes, without shame; And Dany is a true Dothraki, she doesn't share their copper skin or their black braided mustache's but she shares their savagery, SHE takes Jon... In front of everyone, and she hears the cheers of her men, and Jon allows himself to be taken...he enjoys it, he enjoys being bent to the will of the dragon.

And Jon enjoys the cries of Terror of the remaining Lannister men, he enjoys the cries of terror of the people of Kingslanding, he enjoys the rowdiness of the horses and the men...

The feast lasts for three days and four nights.

 

Four nights in which he feels truly alive...four nights in which she feels truly beloved...

 

Being bad felt good.

 

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure?" she asks Missandei.

"I am, your grace..."

"I won't say I'm not disappointed, I could still use your help, and Grey Worm's but if such is your choice, I shall procure you a ship" she says to her friend.

"Thank you, Dany"...those words...

"Still, are you sure you don't wish to remain? I'd make you hand, I'd give you a castle and a title, so you and Greyworm can live comfortable the rest of your lives..." she offers, Missandei smiled, Dany knew she was considering her offer, still she declined.

"Thank you, your grace, but I'd rather go back to Naath...to my people, with Torgho Nudo..."

"The door is always open should you choose to return..." Dany tells her best friend, with a tight hug...

 

Missandei always did good by her, Missandei was always loyal, always faithful, always a good friend; And Dany would always show her gratitude.

* * *

 

Time passed, they tried to revolt against them at first, but the rebellions were quickly crushed...

The Riverlands, the Vale; all met his wife's iron fist...

And the North...that was another matter, when he first heard that his own sister, his own flesh and blood rebelled, he took matters into his own hand, personally.

He took Rhaegal for a flight, he knew, how much did he enjoy these flights.

 

And he descended upon Winterfell in the night, no warning, no threat...no, he took Rhaegal into Winterfell in the night...They were after all, his own flesh and blood, and if anyone needed to make an example of the North it was him, because after all he too was a Northman, and in the North he who gives the sentence swings the sword...

 

He took Rhaegal into the night and in the Morning, Winterfell laid in ruins...he never much liked it anyways...

 

His sisters never bothered him or his queen again, And Lord Tormund never rebelled against him.

 

Was it love? Fear? The old loyalty or a sense of being in debt? Jon could not tell, but he didn’t care anymore.

 

* * *

 

Yara Greyjoy is named hand of the queen, The Prince of Dorne takes the position of master of laws...and Jon...her Jon, loyal, faithful Jon, takes the position of Master of whispers and Master of War and he's good at it, like the old Jon wouldn't have been...she wondered sometimes, what would have happened had he not changed, had she not changed...and she was glad they did.

No longer were they chained by nobility or honor, no longer were they chained by love to anyone but each other, or duty...or even the desire to be loved; for the fear they had felt just as good, it felt truly great to leave all their sorrows behind and they both raveled in the promise of Madness and Greatness, that each made to the other...for they knew better now, Madness and Greatness were both sides of the same coin, and without one, the other one could not exist...without madness there could be no greatness...and they were great, they were the last Targaryens, they were the passion of fire and blood, they were each other’s strength and weakness and to everybody else they were fierce monsters.

The dragons were monsters and so were they.

"What are we going to do about Casterly rock?" he asks her one day, pretending innocence...

"Well, that depends on Lord Tyrion..."  
"Oh, haven’t you heard? It was truly tragic..." Says Jon, still naked and in her bed, grabbing a glass of spiced wine...

"In his search for Lady Tysha he encountered a storm, sadly the ship sank and he with it...I fear too much, my dear wife, that your Lord Hand...well, your first Lord Hand...he is currently at the bottom of the sea..." he said smirking

"It's truly tragic" he added.

"Oh, much I feared for him, oh well, what shall be done with Casterly Rock?" she asks him, with an equally mocking tone.

"It could be the new Summerhall...My gift, to you, for your anniversary, a full year with that gorgeous crown in your head" he said, suggestively.

"Then I have a gift for you too, my beloved husband, my faithful master of war and master of whispers..." she said, with a smirk of evil in her face too, and she touched her belly with her delicate and gentle hands..

And Jon saw her wife's cold silver rings pressed against her skin, and he knew...Jon was then filled with happiness.

"Happy anniversary...my beloved" it had been a year, they had been married for exactly a year that day.

Jon ran to put his head on his wife's belly, and with wonder and awe he smiled, and then laughed...filled with joy.

"Gods! Oh Gods! am I?"  
"Yes you are..." said his wife "And I hope it's a girl..." Jon hoped for a boy, but it didn't matter to him...

It was his flesh and his blood, he was going to be the best father ever, and his sons and daughters wouldn't suffer what their father and mother did, not the harshness or ingratitude...


	6. Epilogue

Fifteen years later the city was rebuilt in its entirety...

They were feared, yes, but it no longer matters for either of them.

Daenerys had grown to love the shiver in the spine of those who saw her ride by...as had Jon.

 

Their children grew strong and healthy...Rhaegar looked like his father, while Eddard got the more Targaryen looks of his mother; Maegor and Visenya got their mother's silver platinum hair but their father's dark brown eyes, and surprisingly both towered over most people Maegor was as big as the Hound and just as strong and muscled though slightly more comely at his six and ten years he already had a beard and a mustache that made him look much older, and his sister Visenya was also incredibly tall, something that surprised both their parents as they were both rather short.

Lyanna however was exactly as short as her parents were, around the height as her mother Daenerys was, though their parents suspected she could still grow, as she was only ten and two at the time, she resembled Jon a lot more with her dark curly hair but she had Targaryen eyes.

They all arrived with their horses, good thing they had inherited Daenerys's natural knack for horse-riding, galloping...Maegor still had to pull the bridle a little to calm down his monstrous animal.

"So that means I won" said Eddard triumphantly, almost arrogantly when he began dismounting...he was cocky, very different from his namesake in a lot of ways, he had a mustache and a chin beard but despite being the oldest of the bunch he looked much younger than his siblings, perhaps it was because of Maegor's beard, Lyanna's height and Visenya's harsh but beautiful features...

"Only because I let you win..."answered Maegor bitterly...

"Would you like a rematch?" Eddard resorted...the bickering of the two brothers almost seemed amusing, the only ones not giggling where Rhaegar and Visenya.

"First we meet with father and then we can fight, can we agree on that?" asked Visenya directing her sharp eyes at her brothers...She might have been only the third on the line of succession; but of the siblings it was clear that it was she who had the control, the leadership and the strength...she was her mother's daughter indeed, and that along with her father's cold resolve made her quite formidable.

"I'll agree if he does..." said Maegor, 

"I'll behave if he behaves..." said Eddard.

"Fine by me..." Said Visenya as she patted her horse.

 

A group of unsullied opened the gates and the trumpets could be heard from miles, and out came their mother and father; looking regal as always. They were dressed in silk, black and red like the Targaryen colors and Jon had a red sash crossing his black overshirt, as did Daenerys...who was also wearing a silver and gold crown above her head and the sword that Jon had given her in a beautiful scabbard that hanged from her belt, that resented beautifully on her black silk dress...

They had aged, sure, but they looked as magnificent now as they had when they first took the city.

 

"Father, Mother" said Rhaegar formally...

"Son..." said Jon under his breath...the formality died as soon as Jon and Dany descended the stairs to hug their children...

"How I have missed you all..." said Jon...

"Your father and I have wondered tirelessly of well you fared"...Maegor and Visenya had been sent to Dorne to be wards of the Prince of Dorne, and the Prince's daughter had taken a liking to him that was likewise corresponded, while Eddard and Lyanna had been sent to the Iron Islands...Rhaegar however chose to go to Storm's End...Lord Gendry had taken affection to his young ward, still they had all missed their parents dearly.

Behind Jon and Dany hid a little girl, of six who looked way too much like their mother.

"Come Missandei! meet your siblings" said Jon... the girl timidly approached her elder siblings, all of them much older than she was.

She approached with caution only to be lifted in the air by Maegor, with affection off course.

“Hey, you!” he said laughing.

Jon and Dany smiled as they saw their offspring, strong together, like true Targaryens…and having each other’s back.

 

* * *

 

 

"The North?" asked Eddard incredously..."I have just returned from Pike, father..."

"Yes, I know...but you would be going with Maegor too, your mother is talking to him as we speak..."  
"Doesn't Aunt Sansa hate us? doesn't she hate our family? our blood? we are Targaryens father..."

"Exactly"...said Jon with a smile...

"Your aunt does hate you; she hates me, and she hates your mother, we trampled over her ambitions of being Queen and having and independent North... but you will be keeping an eye on her..."  
"Don't we have spies?" asked Eddard

"We do, little dragon, but spies cannot be seen, you can..." this time it was his mother speaking.

 

"We are the blood of the dragon, son, we are fire made flesh..." said his mother, that was partially true, they had all inherited their mother's resistance to heat and fire... as Maegor had found out once by accident, an accident Eddard still remembered as did Visenya and Lyanna...though Rhaegar had not yet been born, he wondered if little Missandei was too, fireproof.

"we answer to neither gods or men, and the nature of men is fickle, their loyalty is fickle as well..."

"Specially my dear sister..." added Jon "She is untrustworthy, a schemer, willing to use and discard...but lucky us, she is afraid of your mother and I..."

"Do you remember our words?" Daenerys asked her son...

 

A silence lingered, in the air, it filtered through the laughs and sounds of the people in the feast, who were mad and celebrating; Eddard had always hated feasts, but he knew...One day he would inherit the kingdom that had turned his parents from gentle and loving into bitter and cruel.

And the stories, yes, he remembered the stories as well...Of how his mother had fought to save the north only to have her dedication repaid by treason, of how his father had taken Winterfell from the enemies of House Stark, so he almost died in the battle, resulting in the death of his uncle, of how his royal mother had looked past the misdoing of the Lion of Casterly Rock to be met with scheming, of the brave Ser Jorah Mormont...of gentle Viserion, of the lords of the North and their true loyalty...aye he remembered...but why would his parents sent him there? was it to learn it first hand? so he knew not to trust them? was it a way to try to make amends? he knew his royal father and royal mother to well for it, their hatred was only surpassed by their ruthlessness...

Perhaps it was to learn.

"Fire and Blood" he said finally, confident, strong...he was the blood of the dragon, and he feared no man, woman or beast, he feared not the rage of the gods either, nor the cruelty of winter, he was a Targaryen and he could survive anything.

"Fire and Blood" responded his father and his mother...

 

Fire and Blood.


End file.
